Covenant
by Azura Jin
Summary: This is Yuri Hyuga's message, or rather, his thoughts in his mind to Alice. After her death and before his challenge against Rasputin. It's in his point of view. He loves Alice so much that he dearly wanted to tell her before he dies.


Covenant – Yuri Hyuga ~ Shadow Hearts 2

After these months in loss, for a while… I have new experiences. Throughout my journey... By myself alone, I encountered many things and met new people. In the meantime, there has been one that I fell into the moment where I carried the same experience. But it has been too long. I have never forgotten you. You who cared about me, stayed by my side, and enjoyed the journey a lot.

If that stupid old man didn't exist, everything wouldn't have happened next in the future! When we met, it looked like fate. Because, remember I said that the voice told me to protect you? Well… As for that one person whose voice told me, Koudelka Iasant is already in another country. It's like I'm a kind of a 'chosen one.' I'm never alone, since you were there. You've changed my life. You are an understanding lady – so understandable that you knew I only have you as my important person. I lost everything and became stupid, growing up with loneliness. But the voice has decided. And since, for the first time we were together, it looked like we were destined… You might be… an exorcist, but normally… Just an extraordinary person. The old story seemed to be almost like a forgotten tale. It has been six months. When I came to think of it, maybe the voice picked me – I owned the fusion power as myself a Harmonixer from my father. My aunt and my cousin have the power too. It's not likewise that power I will use to protect you - My protection for you is myself. Just like six months ago. Deeply honest, when you died, it's like my old self. Not so long. There are some situations in those events where I can't just help but get it off my way. I was thinking so stupid that I wanted you back. Because I'm alone, and love has left. My love belonged to you only that I won't let go. We haven't spent a lot for so long, but six months. We loved each other so much. I wanted to restore it badly. That's why I was thinking, which is stupid. It was worthy to tell it's a stupid reason, because life has lived once and death is inevitable. Therefore, if I wanted you back, you could have lived again. And we'd go back to the way it was, when we fell in love at that moment. I don't know if that's fine, but I was feeling lonely. If I live with my relatives, it seemed to be like there was something going on. The process has failed and I lost you the second time. However, I tried to save the remaining loss… Which is completely a failure… Again. But then, later you were there with my shock, in the train. Though the life process from the manuscript is actually temporary, we'll still be together somewhere else… Always. I understood everything when we talked, and so you already know… The curse that plunged into me is no longer a greater object to be a part of my life. This man, who put a curse on me, knew well that I am no longer existent to this world! Sooner, I might die young. As I have told you my promise, I will come back. I swear that I can. I wish that we'd go back again to the day we meet and start all over, enjoying the dangerous roads we've had in the journey.

Oh, as for my current journey, I met this same person who was also encountered as well. But… If she thought that I have feelings for her, how I tried is nothing at all… She looked like my mom, Anne. However, she is quite different. Karin is German, and Anne is Russian. I wonder how could a person like her look similar to the person you know… But only all that time, you are my only one love. My girl I liked so much. I always do enjoy a lot to be with you.

Alice, you are never alone too. I'm there for you. You could have been happy all the time as always because of me. What else can there be more? Just us, all these things… It happened through our relationship in the journey. Anyway, I know that should let these things be, sooner I may be able to see you sometime. Upon my death I will see you in our souls; we will be into love, friendship and happiness. I love you too.


End file.
